Welcome back.
by NET
Summary: The tamers had receive an information that might bring back their lost friend so they decided to go back to digital world to try it.


Disclaimer: Digimon was not belong to me. Please don't sue me.

Welcome back

File Ireland, Digitalworld.

The Tamers had walked through the forest for a few hours in attempt to find a place that could fulfilled their wish.

*flash back* Shinjuku, Tokyo.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Takato to the small brown floppy ears Digimon that sat on his friend's little sister.

The tamers had gathered at Lee's house as Jenrya had called and told them that Lopmon had an information to tell them.

"Yes. When I was a Diva I heard that in Qinglongmon's domain. In a big ireland call "File Ireland". There's a place called "the town of the beginning". It was the place where the digimon who died get rebirth."

As Juri heard that she hurried to Lopmon's side. "Is that true?"

The digimon nodded. "I'm quit sure about it. I heard it so many time. I'm even know the location of that Ireland."

"That's means..." Said Ruki.

"We might be able to bring back Leomon!" Jenrya finish it for her.

Takato looked at Juri his face was plastered with smile. "Katou-san."

Juri raised her hand to her mouth. Tear trailed down her cheek. "Leomon-san.."

********

The tamers had planned everything for weeks because this is the trip that was far beyond their last trip to digital world. And the thing they want to do is too more complicate as well so they need time to prepare the cards and their belonging. And after they're finished preparing things they begin their trip back to the digital world.

********

They had arrived at a cute looking town. The ground was made from soft pillow as well as the cute looking house around. The trees was having toys instead of fruits on it.

"This place is so cute!" Exclamed Shuichon.

"That's right! I never though that this such a place was really excist." Said Hirokazu.

Guilmon, Culumon, Terriermon and Lopmon ran into the town and start playing around whiled Renamon, Impmon and Guardromon along with the tamers were just walked calmly down the way.

Juri looked around. Eventhough she like the sight of the town but the worried look was still on her face.

Suddenly she felt someone's hand was placing on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Takato gave her a reassure smile. 

"It's gonna be ok."

"Um." Replied the girl. A light shade of pink appeared on her cheek.

They had make the open space where they've founded hundreds of colourful egg.

"This is the place." Said Lopmon.

Lee Jenrya looked at his friends and rest his eye at Juri.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes." Replied the girl.

Jenrya nodded then turned to Impmon. The purple child digimon nodded back. 

The olive skin tamers took a card from his card deck and handed to Impmon. The letter on the card said "data copy".

Impmon held the card up and placed it on his forehead then close his eye as he concentrated. The card starting to glow in faint blue light. After a minute has passed he stopped and handed the card to Juri.

"This is all I could do. It's up to you now." Said the purple digimon calmly.

The girl took the card from him didn't say anything but she gave him a knowing nodded.

The girl held the card and her D-Ark up.

"Card Slash! Data Copy!" Shouted the girl as she slid the card through her yellow D-Ark. 

As the card took effect. The Data was flow from the D-Ark and hovering in the air.

"The data is not materialize!" Said Jenrya .

"That's mean it's not work?" Asked Ruki.

"No..." Tear start to form in juri eye as she heard that.

"I won't let it end like this!" Takato took one of his card out and willed it into a blue card.

"Katou-san! Use this!" 

He gave the blue card to Juri. The girl looked at it for a second before took it and slid it through her D-Ark.

Suddenly a beam of bright light had shot out of Juri's D-Ark to the data as the blue card took effect. The data starting to materialized forming a colourful digi-egg.

The digi-egg landed on the soft ground. Juri picked it up. Suddenly the egg was starting to tremble then a crack was appear on it. A second later the egg was burst opened. Inside it was a red slimy trihorn infant digimon. Punimon. The new born digimon looked up at the girl that was holding it in her hand. Its tiny mouth move as it said a simple word. 

"Ju.......ri....." The digimon smiled at her.

The tear of joy ran down Juri's cheek as she held the infant close to her. "Well come back." Said Juri.

The tamers and the digimons had stared at the touching scece before them. Each of them have the smile on their face. 

"It's very good to see you could smile like that again Katou-san." Said Takato.

End.

Author's note: How was it everyone? I think all of you out there must be thinking like me that Juri deserve to have her partner back so I decided to make this short story to solve it. About the idea of using data copy card. I took it from withoutmoral's masterpiece fanfiction "Dark Wing" series. And about an idea of using Punimon as Leomon's fresh form was coming from the information I got from a digimon website that said Leomon was the evolved form of Elecmon which is evolved from Tsunomon and as you guys know that Tsunomon was evolved from Punimon. So that's the reason I choose Punimon as Leomon's fresh form.


End file.
